


Aragon

by Alternatives



Series: 某像素游戏的黄色废料 [1]
Category: Dungeon Fighter Online (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternatives/pseuds/Alternatives
Summary: #Hit-man Trouble Shooter x Raven#threesome#没头没尾的半成品





	Aragon

**Author's Note:**

> #Hit-man Trouble Shooter x Raven  
> #threesome  
> #没头没尾的半成品

hitman是他的老搭档，trouble shooter信得过他，自然也信得过他介绍来的男人。  
身形修长，眼神锐利的天界人。腰间枪套露出一截银白枪柄，银白长发束作一股垂落后脑。从脸上展示年龄对比起trouble shooter来说，不算大，但手法足够老练而利落，性格举止礼貌而不透疏离。合作起来令人舒心的对象。  
hitman的眼光并未辜负前队友的信任。

trouble shooter发誓，自己以后会养成敲门的好习惯。  
在门外抽烟的他一踏进门便看见raven跪在地上，双臂交错放在床沿，上身蜷着令脸深埋臂弯之中，显然是听见开门声之后惊慌无措的躲避。而他下意识藏起脸的动作令臀部愈发翘起，男人裤子未褪全，松松束在腿根，纯黑色的布料衬着不常见光肌肤愈加白皙刺眼，而hitman覆在他背上动作未停，只分神一瞬向trouble shooter投来一瞥。松脱衣物之间隐约可见深色性器进出在raven腿间。从体位和hitman不受阻碍的抽动速度来看，他并未真正插入只是借着腿肉磨蹭。即使如此，raven被摩擦的腿根嫩肉以及臀上被hitman拍红的那部分也清晰可见。  
太劲了，trouble shooter没再继续观赏，动作稍显慌乱地带上门准备再去抽一支烟。

“就是那样，自然而然地。”数十分钟后出来解释的hitman，他咬着trouble shooter的烟模糊开口，视线放在远处稀疏树丛之中显露出的一截地平线。  
“不算做恋人，也就偶尔会……”hitman语音暂缓，摊手下意识晃了晃，词穷时局促的体现：“互相抚慰而已。”

raven行事一如寻常，以轻快语调和较之平时更为暴戾出手粉饰太平只当作之前的事没有发生。hitman和trouble shooter默契地也没有提及这件事。只是在调查的间隙，raven总能敏锐察觉到身后过于锐利的视线，他循着对危险本能警觉回头去查看却恰好对上trouble shooter的浅灰的眼，那视线几乎像一匹孤狼，生着倒刺的舌沿他的脊背舔下带起一阵颤栗。  
raven立刻转回头。

raven不拒绝快感，他单手手指穿插进trouble shooter斑驳灰白的发间，胡乱地扯着trouble shooter的头发令人将他的性器更深含入。trouble shooter纵容他有些粗暴的动作，张口勉力包裹男人膨胀性器令其抵在喉口晃着脑袋吞咽抚慰。口腔软肉挤压敏感部位升起快感让raven软着腰阖眼闷声呻吟，趁男人沉浸于快感之中，trouble shooter手指触上他股缝之间紧闭肉褶。  
“别，别弄。”raven立刻蜷缩起来，抽回手手肘支撑在床铺往后逃开trouble shooter的手指，却被男人握上腰重新拉回来，粗糙指腹不抗拒地摸在穴口往里按压：“别动，就摸摸。”  
排泄器官有什么好摸的?raven僵着腰努力放松身体任由食指慢慢没入他体内，他真正被进入的次数屈指可数，此刻一根手指撑开肠腔的异物感就足够充实，trouble shooter的动作也实在算不上老实，那根手指屈起又舒张，指腹按压在肠壁似乎在寻找什么。ravern知道男性体内同样隐藏敏感点，犹豫着放松了身体随trouble shooter按揉直至体内某处蓦然一炸，随后是细密电流沿脊骨攀上后脑，只一下raven便缩了腿要挣扎开这种过于刺激的快感，而trouble shooter早有准备地欺身将他压制于怀，同时指腹对准肉道之中毫无防备软处针对着疾风骤雨一般碾弄。  
“我，啊这个不行！放开，这样难受！”raven被快感拱的软了腰，手指揪在床单用力过度而指节酸软。trouble shooter肌肉结实的手臂制着他腰，不顾raven恼怒的抗拒声低头去吻他耳廓柔声抚慰：“乖，乖，没那么难受的。忍一下。”  
raven想跳起来枪托敲爆trouble shooter狗头。耳朵是他不为人知格外敏感的一处，现在trouble shooter无意之中热气拂上更让他难以发力只趴伏在男人身下，带着疼的快感自肠道阵阵汹涌袭来蚕食神志。但确实如trouble shooter所说，也不是需要咬牙承受的疼痛。  
raven闭上眼，湿润睫毛轻颤阴茎弹动着将浊白精液泻在床单。

那不是trouble shooter最后一次做这件事，之后的几天里他压下raven半推半就的反抗，手指熟练地压上raven体内敏感腺体翻搅，将本能排挤外物的肉道教得柔软，顺从地吮吸指节。  
在最初的时候hitman会离开抽支烟，最后也懒得回避甚至主动凑来将raven搂在怀里分开他腿，方便trouble shooter肆意动作。

“我他妈感觉上了贼船。”ravern无法在这种状态下做到自如讲话，这种状态指的是，被hitman抱在怀里分开腿，私处正对着trouble shooter任他用手指似翻弄女人的穴一样对待后穴的状态。  
“乖，乖。”这回这句台词换了人说，hitman一边安慰着他一边低头去亲吻他额头。  
哄姑娘一般的语调不具安抚性，相反地让raven更生不爽，加上hitman杵在他腰上的硬热肉物，现在raven简直想跳起来就将这两人脑壳都敲爆。  
“为什么我就得是被捅的那个。要么你两随便谁撅起来让我爽一……唔！”raven一句话未尽，性器又被trouble shooter含入口中，trouble shooter并不排斥这件事，也很懂得如何令男人无法拒绝这份快感，次次将raven伺候得脊骨都被抽走一般融在hitman怀里。这次也不例外。  
“不爽吗？”trouble shooter将口中精液同喉根受刺激而分泌出的过量唾液一起吞咽下，带着胡茬同质感细嫩五官的下巴抵在raven腿根蹭去水液。  
高潮过后疲乏令raven已懒得睁眼，半合着眼哼哼出声，说不上是赞许或否认。

“带套。”raven伸手推阻在trouble shooter胸口抗拒，男人不为所动啧了一声拉下他手同时挺腰将性器缓慢埋进滚烫肠腔“不会怀的。”  
怀你老母！raven当时就想踹他，但他的腿被hitman分开，身后男人手臂穿过他膝弯将双腿拉得大开逼raven无可选择地敞着私处接纳那根粗硬得过分的性器。trouble shootet的阴茎同他的身形肌肉成正比。若说作为队友trouble shooter的肌肉，身形令人安心的话，作为床伴时，阴茎尺寸就有些令人笑不出来了。  
raven几乎确信他听见了皮肉撕裂的声音，他被撑得说不出话，只往后仰着本能中向hitman怀里逃，而hitman不让他躲避，只向前挺身将raven脆弱肠肉供给trouble shooter插弄。  
“停，裂了，绝对裂了。”  
“没呢宝贝儿，乖你能好好含进去的。”  
“……扯淡！”  
而事实上trouble shooter所言非虚，穴肉的确被撑得可怜，被深色性器拉平每道褶皱，肌肉堪堪圈着茎身透出泛白肉色，但并未泛出血迹。  
“好痛……”早知今日raven之前绝对不放任trouble shooter爬他床。raven同hitman合作很久，意料之外地在蹲守途中擦枪生火后hitman动作一直放得规矩，克制于肢体磨蹭避免弄伤raven妨碍之后行动，而trouble shooter显然就懒得管那么多，他足够自信弥补上raven的错误或是空缺。  
“好痛，出去。”raven再度出声抗拒，trouble shooter没停动作，借助保养枪支用的油液润滑再往里深入，过于强烈的撑涨感让raven几乎作呕。hitman察觉他的不适伸手去握住raven双手在他耳畔安慰。

待trouble shooter的胯部贴上raven臀肉时，raven绿眸已经涣散，视线浮在半空一副失神模样，唯独胸膛仍在急促起伏。hitman低头看着raven微张唇间显露洁白齿列，捉着raven的手轻晃了晃开口说话对象是trouble shooter：“太惨了，被你插傻了。”  
“干你娘。”抢在trouble shooter之前，raven回话。内容坚硬，只是声音虚弱，听起来实在可怜。

hitman已经不再搂着raven转而退去床边，trouble shooter在床事上力道太重，他不愿一块被操似的被颠簸。trouble shooter将细瘦天界人压在身下，双手扣着他小腿将人双腿折叠几乎压raven胸口。男人韧性不好，被如此摁着几乎呼吸不过来，hitman能听见他断断续续的呻吟，让hitman有些担心raven真的被搞晕过去有心出声提醒，但念及故友的脾气又闭了嘴。  
raven双手扣在trouble shooter肩头，时时刻刻都要男人野兽一样力道掀翻过去的错觉让他难耐惊慌指甲深深陷入trouble shooter皮肉。trouble shooter埋在他体内的阴茎简直是在责打脆弱脏器，他像被男人钉在床上深入贯穿。偏偏trouble shooter的尺寸是那样粗壮，不消费心去保持维持也能磨到那个不知耻只知贪婪承欢的腺体，raven的性器便笔挺地淌着水。

被内射的时候raven已经不存骂人气力，只庆幸终于结束。trouble shooter擒着他腰插得极深，确保精液浇淋在raven肚腹深处。  
当那根折磨他许久的东西退出时，抽送带进的气体得以排出，发出轻微但在安静夜里格外明显的啵响。raven恼怒地垂头去确认自己下身状况，大腿被单上的确没有血，却被其他的，水亮的油液浸湿，trouble shooter灌入的润滑。之前这些东西都被堵在他肚子里，在trouble shooter抽身后带着体温淋漓淌出，将他整个下半身浸得湿泞不堪。

hitman是第一次切实地进入raven。之前raven并不愿意像女人那样俯身任人操弄，他便也不勉强而作罢。而现在的情势简直令他无法自控。  
raven被操过一次的肠道已是扩张完全，高温而湿软肠肉罔顾本人意志缠上啜吸茎身。初一进入立刻让hitman忘了绅士教条，只留本能作用。

raven双膝着床跪着，身后是hitman次次深入，男人动作不算太快太用力，同trouble shooter相反地悉心照顾着他的感受，却恶劣地不放过raven敏感处，硬涨圆润龟头重重碾过相隔一层肠壁的腺体。  
raven时刻都处在自己即将失禁的错觉里，他性器顶端的开头张合着，充沛透明汁液泌出，又被trouble shooter剐走，抹匀在茎身，之后以每一个男人都熟悉的动作撸动。  
raven的舌被trouble shooter拉了出来，含在自己残留烟叶苦涩的口腔中吮得啾啾作响。接吻同样不是raven喜欢的事之一，他挣扎着要收回软舌却受男人吸得更紧，似乎要将他舌头都吞入肚中。同hitman在床上细致小心不让他感到不适鲜明对比，trouble shooter充满了侵略性，像是英姿勃发的雄狮，而raven，是他宽大有力掌下被踩着挨操的倒霉雌兽。或许有人会享受伴侣这份强势，而raven只觉得自己的氧气被剥夺得不剩半分。  
raven的胸口也疼，他两只乳尖都被吸得充血。raven没有细心查看，只当作疼痛是因为之前trouble shooter的吮咬，却不知道他乳尖根部trouble shooter留下齿痕正渗着血，这样深度的伤口在raven身上其他部位可以说是司空见惯，但落在这样的软嫩部位，足够他好几天被衬衫磨着都痛苦不堪。

他们此行的目标只在调查，收集足够信息之后即可返程。预定来接回雇佣兵的车队将在明早抵达，而今夜被放纵充斥。  
hitman推门时是半夜，短短胡茬掩饰不去他面色病态红潮，结合一身酒气，毫无疑问他喝大了。  
在平时，raven或许会在嘲笑之后善意地给他冲一袋廉价茶包，而现在天界的青年却被trouble shooter摁在身下，耗尽体力的身体几乎要趴倒在床，却被身后的trouble shooter擒着腰身强行拉高了臀部被肆意进犯已红肿不堪的后穴。  
raven是不在床事上发出声音的人，以往甚至总表现得有些冷淡若例行公事。但此时他再压不住那些细碎哭腔，男人眼圈红透带着泣音柔软求饶，往前爬着只想离开trouble shooter压制范围。  
痛，太痛了。他已经被trouble shooter搂了几小时，从最初还有余力回应trouble shooter与他调情到现在只剩力气发出些沙哑的声音。raven同样不愿接受被内射，而该死的，trouble shooter偏偏不愿放过他，手上毫不留力地紧握着他腰逼raven臀部紧贴着trouble shooter滚烫裆部被次次灌入浊白精液。  
眼见hitman回来，raven简直是亟不可待地向hitman仰头，声音因身后阵阵粗暴捅弄而发虚：“嗯…给我把他弄下去。”  
“那你要如何报答我呢。”合好门后，hitman几步迈至床边，双指捻了一缕raven搭在颊侧的银发搓揉。对待女人一样的动作，哄骗女人的腔调。恰好让raven倍感不悦的那种。  
“……”raven没有回答，穴肉被肆意摇晃搅动连带出呼吸不畅，他明确了hitman的立场便只反手去艰难摸索着要推开trouble shooter。  
一只手捉上raven后脑的发，拉扯着让raven的脸贴上hitman的胯下，即使隔着粗砾布料，那温度也清晰地熨在raven面上。  
hitman再度放缓了声音再度开口：“你要怎么报答我呢。”

“……唔。”现在raven是更加难以呼吸了，不愿将男人性器纳入口腔的他被hitman强行捏开颌骨，随后坚硬的肉块长驱直入抵在他的舌根，hitman平日愿体贴他，尊重他，但这些东西在酒精作用后显然不剩下多少。  
男人的性器深深埋入raven口腔将他唇角撑得发麻，受刺激而分泌出的多余唾液沾湿下颚后再带过一道微凉痕迹蜿蜒向锁骨。  
现在的hitman只为泄欲。

原本已是被顶得晕乎乎甚至有些逆来顺受地服从于他们的raven挣扎突然剧烈起来，双手推在hitman腿根要让男人那根性器挪开。同是男性，他熟知射精前的征兆，身后的trouble shooter显然对他的挣动不满，一声抱怨性质的闷哼之后raven感到他明显地加大了力道，粗硬器官鞭笞着被磨得红肿的脆弱肠道。尖锐疼痛让raven再度软下身子，下一个瞬间，热流在他喉根漫开。hitman插得太深，此时也不肯退开。在要被噎死的威胁下，raven的身体出于求生本能选择了吞咽下这些咸涩液体。  
在吞咽声之后raven才醒悟自己做了什么。  
羞恼交加之下他抬眼去寻hitman的眼，直至同他对视之后才惊觉自己在这境况之下实在无太多经验，以至于头脑空白提不出一句备用台词。  
trouble shooter无心之间并未让尴尬场景维持多久，raven感到他被拿握得遍布青红抓痕的腰又被往后一扯，trouble shooter硬生生再埋入一截，之后性器抖动着再度在他体内射精。

“啊！出去！”raven是真的不愿发出这些娘唧唧的求饶，但他是真的觉得自己承受不住更多一次的操干的。hitman捉着他踢蹬双腿强行分开于自己腰侧，轻车熟路地挺腰将勃起性器插入被捅得烂熟往外淌着白浆的软穴。  
只一插入raven身体便因摩擦的锐痛而缩紧，他一时声音像是被锁死，眼瞳扩散一圈之后眨眼间满蓄泪水顺脸颊掉落：“痛……”  
“痛得你直流水？”hitman单手握上raven的性器，明明是遭到如此对待，这根东西却仍然保持着硬度，马眼溢出的水几乎将会阴都浸湿。  
raven身体一颤，湿润的睫毛合拢，唇线抿禁不再答话。  
换了体位之后他的嘴服侍的是trouble shooter的阴茎，费了trouble shooter很大一番力气之后raven才终于不情不愿含入这根刚将他后穴搅得狼狈不堪的性器。  
raven仍是躺在床上，两条腿已被hitman架在臂弯，坦露出来的私处肉褶被撑得平滑，艰难地吞纳深红肉物。trouble shooter几乎是坐在raven脸上，双膝跪于raven脸侧。这样体位避不可免让raven鼻尖触在trouble shooter臀上摩擦，呼吸之间男人胯部浓重体味。raven费力伸手去推trouble shooter，却又被抓住手腕指尖浸入湿热，视线不可及之处他只能凭触感判断是trouble shooter含了他的手指正在舔。

待终于被放开时raven养护得柔顺的一头长发已在床铺翻滚之间被揉得凌乱毛躁，而颈上，锁骨全是trouble shooter留下亲咬痕迹，一如往日trouble shooter恶劣癖好，他也未放过raven胸乳，将男人狭小淡色乳尖硬是折磨得充血且遍布咬痕。而下半身更是几乎惨烈了，trouble shooter留下的握痕遍布在他腰上，甚至带清晰的手指轮廓。hitman不存trouble shooter那样的粗暴动作，却凌辱性质地在raven结实臀上留下拍打痕迹。  
raven已不知自己到处是哪处疼哪处麻，被干到凌晨的他几乎要立刻晕厥。trouble shooter同样也是没剩多少精神，单手将raven揽入怀中只几秒呼吸就平稳下来。  
hitman在同被子卷作一团的衣物之中找出raven的棉质内裤，将柔软布料塞入raven收缩着往外无力吐出精浆的后穴，他甚至不用花力气将raven腿拉开让私处袒露，那处的红肿让raven根本不敢合拢双腿。


End file.
